Bahamut Cat (Special Cat)
Bahamut Cat is a Special Cat that is unlocked by completing Empire of Cats, Chapter 3. Bahamut Cat is one of the strongest non-uber cats in the game and is a MUST-HAVE in Legend Stages. His extraordinarily high attack power and long range are sure to destroy anything less than a powerful boss enemy. In his True Form, Bahamut Cat becomes a close-ranged attacker with very fast movement speed and quick, devastating attacks, but his health remains the same. After update version 6.0, Awakened Bahamut Cat will attack 3 times. Note that TF also allows him to be summoned more quickly with shorter cooldown time. Cat Evolves into Crazed Bahamut Cat at level 10. Evolves into Awakened Bahamut Cat after beating Into the Future Ch. 3 and is level 20 or above. Pros: Normal/Evolved Form: *Good range, on par with many Uber Rare Cats. *Very high attack power (Area Attack). True Form: *Has very fast movement speed and attack rate, with instant attack after a knockback. *Extremely high damage, resulting in amazing DPS. *Quicker recharge than previous forms. *Many knockbacks. Cons: Normal/Evolved Form: *Very long attack animation and time between attacks, resulting in low DPS. *Weak stamina for his cost. *Slightly long recharge time. *Slow movement speed. True Form: *Short range. *Low health. Strategy/Usage *Bahamut Cat has one of the highest Damage per Hits in the game and is recommended for most levels. Unlocking him makes early Stories of Legend sub-chapters much easier (and in the long run), as he can take out most of the bosses in just a few hits. *However, he suffers from mediocre health and very slow movement speed, making him very inefficient against bosses that outrange him, like Sunfish Jones, Master A., Camelle, THE SLOTH and Dark Emperor Nyandam's variants, as he won't be able to reach them without being knocked back or killed, unless they are frozen. *This being said, Bahamut shows his value only when he is protected enough to have the time to let him land his attack. Make sure to keep him as safe as possible. *Bahamut Cat needs to rest for a long time every attack interval. If he gets protected PROPERLY, it is possible for the player to stack up several Crazed Bahamut Cats. This strategy is very useful for players in some stages like Dark Souls or Absolute Defence, granted they do not have better damage-dealers *Use his True Form like you would use Yukimura; purely rushing the enemy base or dealing super heavy damage to the boss. Be warned, as Awakened Bahamut Cat will die often due to his terribly short range and not-so-great amount of health, especially when it comes to enemies who outrange him/ deal very high damage. *Awakened Bahamut Cat is also very useful for taking out short-ranged enemies like Bore and long-ranged enemies with slow attack rates, notably Sunfish Jones. With proper timing, he can even enter the blind spots of Long Distance enemies such as Mr. Mole and Henry. *Can be put to great use in timed score stages, due to his jaw-dropping DPS and incredible movement speed. *His True Form can create great synergy with Yukimura and his forms: Bahamut attacks while Yukimura recharges, then Yukimura attacks while Bahamut recharges, and the result is an extremely powerful DPS combo, especially against Black Enemies. *Awakened Bahamut Cat can also be used to clear waves of low-range swarm enemies, such as Li'l Bun Bun and Manic Lion Cat, as long as he is protected properly. His extreme DPS allows him to cut through these enemies with ease. *Notably, Awakened Bahamut Cat's delay between attacks is made up entirely of backswing, meaning that if he is ever knocked back by any source, his backswing is cancelled, and he is immediately ready to attack again, meaning against enemies with a guaranteed/high knockback effect, he can deal far more damage. Due to his small health and 5 knockbacks, proper knockbacks will also cancel his backswing, being able to inflict even more damage to enemies. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $3000 *Chapter 2: $4500 *Chapter 3: $6000 Upgrading Cost Stats Initial Stats: Appearance *Normal Form: A colossal dragon/demon creature with large arms, claws and a horn on his head. He has a cat face on his chest. His attack animation is him creating a large energy purple sphere, then throwing it down, creating an explosion. He resembles units from the Lords of Destruction Dragon Emperors Gacha. *Evolved Form: He is now a dark grey colour and looks more menacing and realistic. He now has black patterns on its arms that appear to be somewhat like ancient writing of some kind. He now has spikes and little eye-like pictures on its knee. The cat face on its chest now resembles a Crazed Cat, showing how Bahamut has become Crazed himself. He also gains an extra set of smaller wings. The purple energy sphere is larger and creates a significantly larger explosion (though his range and hit area do not actually increase). *True Form: He has shrunk significantly in size, allowing faster speed, his posture is good and he charges two smaller purple energy blasts in his each of his hands while speeding toward his enemy at ten times the speed. He attacks by slashing three times with his energy claws, somewhat similarly to Sanada Yukimura's attack animation, then immediately follows an animation similar to Megidora, charging his fists once more. Trivia *The first two forms of Bahamut Cat have an attack animation very similar to the Evangelist Cat. *Bahamut Cat and his dragon-like appearance are a reference to the Final Fantasy Series Bahamut as well as the King of the Metallic Dragons in Dungeons and Dragons. Bahamut is closely associated with the powerful magic called Flare, which is usually one of the most potent offensive magic available in the game. The attack may be a sort of a "Dark Flare". *There is a slight graphical glitch with his head in his True Form. The same applies to Raging Bahamut Cat. *There's a typo in his description saying his power and speed 'is' unmatched when it should be 'are' unmatched *Awakened Bahamut has an idle animation but it is not used as Awakened Bahamut has backswing after attacking *Although Bahamut’s Evolved Form is ”Crazed” His normal and evolved stats still remain the same. *Awakened Bahamut currently has the 2nd highest dps in the game, the first being Balrog cat. Gallery Bahamut Cat description.png|Normal form description (EN) Crazed Bahamut Cat description.png|Evolved form description (EN) AwakenedBunhat.png|True form description (EN) bahamutcatjpdescription.png|Normal form description (JP) crazedbahamutcatjpdescription.png|Evolved form description (JP) awakenedbahamutcatjpdescription.png|True form description (JP) Normal Bahamut Cat Attack Animation.gif|Bahamut Cat's attack animation Imageedit 1 6883458066.gif|Crazed Bahamut Cat's attack animation AwakendBahamutGIF.gif|Awakened Bahamut Cat's attack animation Bahamut cat.jpg|Normal form description (old) Beyond bahamut cat.jpg|Evolved form description (old) Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/unit/026.html *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ENuBX-a5u8M ---- Units Release Order: << Valkyrie Cat | Kerihime >> ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Special Cats Category:Item Drop Cats Category:Cats do multi-hits Category:Area Attack Cats